


like he was born to it

by WindyRein



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pedophilia, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking at it now, with all this solitude surrounding him, maybe he should’ve realized someone would notice something. Or maybe it’s the way they look at Allen and realize they could’ve had that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like he was born to it

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I can only write paedophilia in Victorian England -.-' Oh and by the way, I'm going to Hell or Hellingly or Sing Sing for this (though in all honesty, it’s not as bad as I thought it would be)  
> Inspired by: “and starts to suck like he was born to it.” a bit of a line stolen from  
> [The Things You Do to Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322913)  
> (tell me, if I should rate this higher ^^)

Sometimes he misses Allen’s small child hands and kittenish licks of that tiny tongue but then the boy _(no, no, man already, young but still)_ lets out a whorish moan around a mouthful of his cock or begs around his fingers and he forgets all about it.

Looking at it now, with all this solitude surrounding him, maybe he should’ve realized someone would notice something. And he’s wrong in so many ways but Allen...he was just broken and sullied, there was nothing but goodness in his heart and purity in his soul.

And they’re calling for Allen’s head on a pike instead of his. Maybe it’s the Noah, maybe it’s the curse, maybe it’s the way Allen loves everything and nothing with all his heart. Maybe it’s the hollow smile or the closed off walls he surrounds himself in.

Or maybe it’s the way they look at Allen and realize they could’ve had that. That Allen wasn’t the Holy Father’s retribution sent on this world. That Allen was just as corrupt as they were, if not more.

Or maybe _(and they never truly understood Maria and how she works)_ it’s the way Allen can hold his head up even when they’re forcing golden eyes and darkening hair on him.

They probably know he’s here but they’ll never find him, not now. They’re probably wishing he’d show up and give himself to their clutches to be executed alongside his idiot apprentice _(and it still makes him smile to think that)_ but he knows Noahs. Probably knows them better than even those hypocrites.

Noahs...they’re what immortality looks like. Funny, how insanity rhymes so well with immortality.

And Allen’s still smiling that all-loving smile at them.

He’ll never forget. He might forgive...in a century or two...but forgetting? That’s beyond his capability.


End file.
